Spider-Crew: Avengers Session
by Masterob
Summary: Spider-Man's group is ready for a little training with The Avengers. It could lead to something big for them. Small story, one page.


For the last couple of years, Spider-Man/Peter Parker and his group had done a great job of keeping the city safe and out of danger.

He had his team of heroes, that while they normally shift around, a few have stayed pretty constant. There was his best friend Human Torch/Johnny Storm, his other friend Iceman/Bobby Drake, his flirty friend Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, his former rival Venom/Eddie Brock and recently his two girlfriends, first being Spider-Woman/Gwen Stacy and X-23/Laura Kinney.

How he got two girlfriends is beyond him, he could barely handle one, plus he doesn't know anyone else with two so he has no idea what to do. But that was the least of his worries right now.

They were at a training area which S.H.I.E.L.D. operated, watching all the recruits train. Peter had his team with him, along with another hero who wanted to be a member, Remy Lebbeau/Gambit. They were watching the results of some training, plus they had an idea for at least two more members.

"You really think they'll wanna reform though Peter?" Johnny asked his friend, both sitting at a dining area while waiting for the rest of their team to bring the food.

"Hey it's worth seeing, maybe they can make for good allies," Peter said.

"I know they've helped us before but I really don't think they're gonna be the most qualified heroes," Johnny insisted.

"You don't know that, they deserve a chance to prove themselves Johnny, it's just gonna be a quick test, that's all," Peter said.

"Still, suppose they mess up?" Johnny suggested.

Peter shook his head, "Come on, stop worrying, I got this alright?"

Johnny shrugged, "If you insist bro, anyway what's taking the others so long with our food?"

"They're coming now, look," Peter said, pointing to the arriving Gwen, Felicia and Bobby with some snacks for them.

Johnny pouted, "Hey took you three long enough!"

"Oh be quiet," Felicia said.

"Yeah, it wasn't that long dude," Bobby said, then turned to Gwen, "Despite someone being unusually picky with her food."

"I wasn't picky," Gwen defended. "I was just making sure it looked good."

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby said, sitting next to Peter and Johnny. "So what's the business for today?"

"Nothing much, just checking on the recruits from S.H.I.E.L.D." Peter said.

"And also seeing if Shocker and Electro really can pull of being heroes," Johnny said.

"Shocker and Electro huh? I think they can do it, it's great that they wanna try out the hero side," Gwen said.

"I still find it kinda odd but whatever," Johnny said.

"Give them a chance, I think they can pull it off," Felicia said.

"Exactly, who knows, they can join our little group soon," Peter said.

Johnny grabbed his food, "If you say so, anyway lets eat, then we can go do what we said we would do."

"Oh, also Peter, when you have a chance, I'd like to talk with you later, you and Laura" Gwen said.

Peter nodded, "Sure thing Gwen."

Johnny started tapping his chin, "I really should get a girlfriend or something, the fact that Peter's got romance and not me seems odd."

"What's so odd about it?" Gwen asked. "Peter's a nice boy and the type of guy a girl likes being around because he's just as sweet as he is handsome, plus he's really tough too, which quality do you have?"

Johnny had a smug look, "Cute..."

"Just speaking the truth Johnny, you're a somewhat ok guy, just too arrogant at times, maybe lighten up, then maybe you'll get your girl" Gwen said.

"If you say so Gwen," Johnny said.

The group continued their lunch, though Peter had to wonder what Gwen wanted with him and Laura.

Later on Peter went to meet Gwen at the top of the roof, she seemed to be in thought about something. Laura was sitting next to her, watching across the area.

"Gwen? Laura?" Peter said, getting their attention.

The girls turned to meet with Peter.

"Hey Peter," Gwen said.

"Sup Parker?" Laura greeted.

Peter walked over to them, "So, what's on your minds?"

"I want to talk, about us," Gwen said.

"Oh...what about us?" Peter asked, a little curious.

"Are you ok with this? You know, being in a harem?" Gwen asked.

"Well, it took a lot of getting used to...but I think I'm cool with it by now," Peter admitted. "Why are you having doubts?"

"Not really, but we just worry that it might be too much for you. You get nervous just having one girl to be with, having two might seem like too much," Gwen said.

"Compared to being a superhero, this should be nothing...for the most part," Peter said.

Laura stood up while glaring slightly, "If I had to be honest, I still don't like the idea of having to share you. I almost hate you for making me fall in love with you."

"Hey all I did was be friendly to you, I didn't expect you to like me, especially considering how much you take after Logan," Peter said.

"Hey I'm sure Logan cares more for you than you think," Gwen said, then wondered. "How is he taking this whole...harem thing?"

"It's not something I really care to bring up with him, that guy would look for any reason to kick my butt," Peter said nervously.

"That's an understatement," Laura said.

Peter groaned, "Anyway is this all you worried about? Everything else is fine?"

"Everything's good, thanks to Dr. Richards the portal to my world is still stable, I can come and go still, so I'm not away from my family, but I'm with you, and Laura," Gwen said.

"Hey I'm not in this to be with you Stacy, I just want Parker," Laura said with an angry glare.

Gwen looked a bit taken back, "I can see that." She then turned to Peter, "She really loves you, just like I do."

"I love you both, I really do, and I'll do what I can to make this work," Peter said. "Unfortunately I don't have other heroes to ask when it comes to this."

"What about Stark? Doesn't he have his harems?" Laura asked.

"Those are more him...having fun rather than having a relationship," Peter said, awkwardly rubbing his head.

Gwen chuckled a bit, "True, Tony Stark isn't the best example when it comes to girls."

"When I said I wanted to be like him, I never expected the harem part, just the business and superhero part," Peter said.

"Hey, you're very smart, I mean didn't Stark give you a position at his job recently?" Gwen asked.

"Well yeah, he thinks I'd be great," Peter said.

"Exactly, plus you're already an awesome Superhero, probably the best of us Spiders," Gwen said, showing her encouragement.

"How many more of you are there though?" Laura asked.

"There's others, maybe we'll see them soon, in fact I'm sure they could make good allies, like a friend of mine, Julia" Peter said.

"Julia? Another girl Peter?" Gwen asked with a sly smile.

Peter groaned, "Hey I'm sure you've met her before, she knows about the other spiders."

Gwen giggled, "I'm just messing with you Peter, wow you're fun to tease."

Peter pouted, "Why do girls who love me also give me such a headache? It's like I love you too much to be away from you, but when I'm near you my head starts to hurt."

Gwen walked over and kissed his cheek, "Sorry, it's just our way of showing we love you."

Peter turned away with mock anger, "You're lucky you're cute."

"I'm cute too, aren't I!?" Laura asked, showing off her claws.

Peter jumped back a bit nervously, awkwardly laughing, "Of course you are, you're my cute little Wolverette."

Laura snarled a bit, "If you weren't my boyfriend, shared or not, I'd leave you in pain for that stupid nickname."

Peter chuckled nervously some more, then turned around with a worried look on his face, wondering how he got into this situation.

Fortunatley Tony Stark had arrived on the roof moments later, "Oh good, you're all here, Cap wants to see you and your team."

Peter nodded, "Sure thing Shell Head."

Stark rolled his eyes at the nickname and went inside as Gwen started to wonder. "Captain America wants to see us? Wonder what for?"

"Not sure, hopefully something good," Peter said.

Later Peter, Gwen and Laura arrived in a room where Johnny, Remy, Bobby, Eddie and Felicia were waiting. Cap was standing in the front as Stark stayed towards a corner.

"Took you long enough Parker," Eddie said.

"Hey I just found out about this, how long were you even waiting?" Peter asked.

"It wasn't been long, don't worry about it Peter," Cap said.

Peter sat down with the others, "So why did you need to see us Cap? Need us to do a mission?"

"A mission? From The Avengers!? Damn that would be sweet!" Bobby said.

"It's not a mission, but it could very well lead to missions," Cap said.

"What is it then?" Peter asked.

Cap turned to them, "How would you all like to officially be part of The Avengers, as your own team?"

That caused a look of surprise from the others, a reaction Cap expected no less.

"Our own Avengers!?" Peter asked.

"Dude that sounds aweome!" Johnny eagerly said.

"Finally, we've worked hard for this!" Eddie said.

Cap nodded, "You'll officially take part in Avengers missions, when asked to your group will be tasked with the safety of this world. We know you'll all do a great job, we have faith in you."

Peter nodded, "Thanks Cap, though is there something we might need to go through before doing this?"

Cap tapped his chin, "Maybe one little test wouldn't be so bad."

"Come on! Haven't we proven ourselves enough!?" Eddie asked.

"Relax Eddie, we're getting a fair chance, let's make the most of it," Peter insisted.

Eddie groaned and nodded, "Right, sorry Peter."

"It's fine, I'm excited too, I can understand," Peter reassured.

Eddie turned to the Avengers leader, "Sorry for that outburst Cap, I'm just a little excited, that's all."

"Understandable, anyway the test will start soon, be ready," Cap said.

"Of course, my group can handle this, after all I picked out the best allies," Peter said.

Suddenly Deadpool poked his head through the door, "Does that include me!?"

Everyone in the room stared hopelessly at Deadpool.

"Who let you in here!?" Stark asked.

"Um...was I supposed to be let in by someone?" Deadpool asked.

Stark groaned, "Buzz off."

Deadpool turned his head away, "Fine, you're not even my favorite armored hero anyway. You're no Samus Aran!" With that he left, leaving Stark in disbelief.

"What's wrong with that guy!?" Stark asked.

Cap shook his head, "Ignore him, just make sure your crew is ready Peter."

The others nodded and stood up, ready to go prove themselves.

Later at a training room, the group stood waiting, anticipating what The Avengers had in store for them.

"So what do you think it will be? Like what type of practice?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe stuff similar to The Danger Room?" Bobby suggested.

"Could be, wouldn't doubt it," Peter said.

Moments later, Cap arrived in the room along with Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Miss Marvel and Thor.

"Hey what's going on?" Peter asked.

"This, Peter, is your training," Cap said.

"You're gonna challenge us and see how well you do," Iron Man said.

Peter's eyes widened, "Seriously!?"

"Yeah, let's see how your teamwork is," Stark said.

The Avengers got into position, the heroes looking unsure though.

"When Remy decided to join this group, he didn't think he'd have to challenge The Avengers," Remy said.

Eddie fully formed his Symbiote Suit to become Venom, "This might be tough, but I'm ready for it."

Laura got her claws out, "So am I."

Johnny powered up, "Flame on!"

Peter put his mask on, "I'm ready to fight. Lets go crew!"

"Wait, I just realized, we have more on our side than they do!" Bobby said.

"Don't worry about us being outnumbered, worry about proving yourselves," Cap said.

Venom whipped his tongue out, "Well then, I'm ready." He jumped towards Cap but the Avengers leader dodged out the way and hit him with his shield as Iron Man blasted him against the wall.

"Whoa! Easy everyone, these are The Avengers after all! It's not gonna be easy to beat them!" Spider-Man said.

"We've seen their power before Peter," Johnny said. "I think we can handle them."

"Still, don't take any chances, they know what we can do too," Spider-Man reminded.

"He's right, let's take this a bit more carefully," Black Cat said and used her agility to move around Cap, trying to go for a kick, but Cap's superior agility allowed him to grab her leg and toss her.

Spider-Man ran over to punch Cap, but he blocked with his shield and dodged out the way as Miss Marvel flew in to kick him across the room.

Human Torch powered up and blasted some fire at Miss Marvel, though she moved to the side as Iron Man flew over and kneed him in the gut and whacked him down.

Iceman blasted some ice at Stark but Black Panther arrived to kick him back, then quickly dodged a swipe from X-23 and kicked her away as well.

Spider-Gwen webbed Iron Man and brought him down for a punch, hitting him hard across the room. "Ha! Got him!"

Cap then arrived and whacked her with his shield, "Don't let your guard down!"

Spider-Man then webbed the shield away from Cap and rushed over to hit Cap with a few quick blows and then kicked him away.

Black Panther rushed over to attack Spider-Man, but the young hero used his quick agility to dodge and punch Black Panther back, allowing Gambit to rush in and use his staff to whack The Avenger.

Hawkeye fired some explosive arrows at the two, causing them to dodge out the way, though X-23 rushed over to attack, using her hand claws and her feet to attempt some damage. Hawkeye was able to block and then hit an uppercut on X-23 and kicked her back.

Hawkeye then aimed an attack on Human Torch, but Venom arrived to grab him and toss him to the wall. He then rushed at Cap, attempting to punch him, but Cap dodged and rammed into Venom to knock him over.

Cap then rushed over to his Shield and grabbed it to toss at Iceman's head, stunning the young hero a bit.

Iron Man blasted down at Spider-Man, barely missing him. Though as he focused on Spider-Man, he didn't see Human Torch flying over and firing a strong blast to knock Iron Man down.

During this, Logan was watching from outside, keeping an eye on the group. Reed Richards was standing next to him, looking quite impressed.

"They've come a long way," Reed said.

"Yeah, just a bunch of young kids, now a chance to be the top Superheroes," Logan said.

"Does it surprise you to see Laura among them?" Reed asked.

"Skill wise, no. Other than that, maybe a little. The only thing that really surprises me is that she's able to work well in a group," Logan said.

"From what I've been hearing though, she doesn't always get along with them," Reed said.

"That doesn't surprise me, but she's still doing a great job, can't deny that. I think Parker has something to do with it," Logan said.

"Ah yes, Peter has that charm, just about anyone likes being near him. Even you have a soft spot for him, don't you Logan?" Reed asked.

Logan growled a bit, "Don't push it Richards."

Reed backed away with his hands up, "I'm just saying."

Logan huffed, "Anyway I am glad that Laura found a group that could help her, adjust to certain things. She has a special bond with Parker after all," Logan said.

Reed nodded and continued to watch the fight below.

Captain America and Spider-Man were throwing punches and kicks at each other, though each did a good job of blocking each other's attacks.

"You've gotten much stronger Peter, I'm impressed," Cap said as he fought.

"Wow really? Thanks!" Spider-Man said with some excitement, then nearly took a strong punch across his face. "Whoa!"

"Stay focused!" Cap instructed.

Nearby X-23 was trying to attack Miss Marvel, but her attacks weren't connecting. Miss Marvel maneuvered around X-23 and kicked her aside.

X-23 growled and went to attack, but Spider-Gwen appeared behind Miss Marvel and kicked her away, though it almost caused X-23 to attack Spider-Gwen.

"Whoa! Careful Laura," Spider-Gwen said.

"Stay out of my way then!" X-23 shouted.

"It's a group battle! We're supposed to work together!" Spider-Gwen said.

Suddenly both of them took a blast from Iron Man. "You two need to focus!"

X-23 growled, "Fine, you take Miss Marvel, I'll take Iron Man!" With that she went to attack Iron Man as Gwen turned to Miss Marvel.

"Guess I'll go with that plan for now."

Logan groaned after seeing that, "Dammit Laura..."

Nearby Gambit and Hawkeye are fighting, with Gambit using his staff to attack as Hawkeye blocked with his bow.

The two then jumped away from each other with Gambit throwing his kinetically charged card as Hawkeye fired an arrow, both things exploding against each other.

"Very good mon ami!" Gambit said.

"Right back at you!" Hawkeye said.

Venom went to punch Black Panther, knocking him back a little, but when he went for the second punch, the experienced hero dodged and elbowed him away.

Black Panther then blocked a punch from Iceman, though he immediately took an ice blast to the face as Human Torch flew in and blasted Black Panther down.

Spider-Man was then tossed near them as Cap rushed to continue attacking. Iceman then froze his feet, leaving him stuck as Torch flew in and punched Cap hard in the face.

Spider-Man then rushed over and did a quick flurry of combos to knock Cap away. Spider-Man went to deliver one more punch but Cap blocked with his Shield at the last second, though nearly lost his balance.

Cap jumped back away from Spider-Man with a smile on his face. "Great work."

Spider-Man nodded, "Thanks."

Cap called out, "Alright that's good for this session!" The other heroes suddenly stopped and turned their attention to Cap. "You all did great today, I'm proud of all of you! We'll continue these training sessions but I think you're all ready for real missions once they're available!"

Spider-Man did a victory gesture, "Aw sweet!"

"I'm counting on each of you, I'm sure you won't let us down," Cap said with a smile.

Spider-Man's team reformed near each other, feeling more confident than before, mostly at least.

Later on it was time for Peter and his friends to go. They thanked Cap and went on with their day.

As Cap waved good-bye, he heard Logan speak. "You really think they can do it?"

Cap turned and saw the experienced X-Men member. With a nod he confidently answered, "I have faith in them."

Logan looked unsure, "Parker will be fine, and most of the group can handle it, but..."

"You're worried about Laura, correct?" Cap asked.

Logan nodded, "I still think she has a ways to go."

"She'll get there, don't worry too much," Cap said. "But if you're that worried, why don't you keep an eye on them? Peter's their leader, but they can still use the help of an experienced hero."

Logan nodded, "Fine by me."

The two then watched Peter and his friends as they walked off, hoping that they can achieve their goal of being the best.

Peter felt a little confident, he just hopes he can live up to expectations. After all, he needs to make Cap and the others proud, he'll do just that.


End file.
